


Left Outside Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Speculum, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Outdoor bondage, Risky Kink, Tied-Up Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s a clearing just out back of the bunker, that’s perfect for this.It’s secluded, but that doesn’t mean somebody won’t happen by.Since that’s where he leaves Dean, tied down and naked and ready, it could mean his brother’s in for an interesting time.





	Left Outside Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Fully consensual, planned out scene between the two brothers.

They found the clearing maybe those first few days after they moved in, when the bunker was still strange to them, and the area surrounding it.

In the records room was a boundary map, and they used that to find out just what land was attached to the bunker proper, actually belonged to the Letters, and it was a pretty wide area.

They also found evidence of magical boundary markers designed to keep out casual trespassers.

Against people like the Stynes, they clearly didn’t work, but it does on the local high school kids who would otherwise probably use that clearing for getting high and then getting fucked.

Which kind of makes it ideal for this. That, plus the trees form a pretty solid canopy against the sun, even if it’s right overhead; it’s pretty damn perfect, actually.

Dean helps Sam hammer the pegs into the ground, deep enough that they’ll be a bitch to dislodge, if they can be at all, and then strips down while Sam gets the ropes ready.

Once he’s naked, he puts the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and then watches Sam finishing up.

Sam’s still on his knees, kit bag by his feet, and he beckons Dean over.

Dean lies down, stretches himself out, holds still as Sam carefully, _securely_ , threads the rope through the rings on the cuffs, leaves Dean just a little pull, and then ties each one off.

He sits back, looks down at Dean. “Struggle?”

Dean does, and hears Sam’s breathing pick up, turns his head to watch his brother watching him, sees Sam’s hand stroking himself through his pants.

Finally accepting he isn’t getting loose, Dean surrenders.

“Great,” Sam says, and then he reaches back into the bag.

He pulls out a clear Tupperware container, and Dean has to bite his lip, seeking the sharp edge to keep him from coming.

Dean sanitised the speculum that morning, carefully cleaning the prongs Sam’s going to be using to make him gape, and watches his brother coat the device with lube.

There’s some resistance as Sam tries to insert it….okay, Dean’s fighting it a little, because he’s all helpless here, tied up and naked and utterly vulnerable, and of course he’s going to fight.

He loves the impatient _tsk_ this earns him from Sam, and the sharp slap on his inner thigh.

“I can use the ring gag as well,” he says. “You really want to be open at both ends?”

Dean whines, kind of half sure that yeah, actually, he does?

But he unclenches, and the speculum slips in, and Sam turns the screw a few times until Dean can feel he’s open.

Sam stretches out over him, plays with his nipples lazily as he licks his way into Dean’s mouth.

There’s a sudden biting pressure as Sam twists and tugs and tears well up in Dean’s eyes.

“You know,” Sam says, when he leans back a little. “I just thought. With your ass wide open like that, anything could get in there, Dean. Anything. Any little bug crawling past might think that’s a nice, warm, dark welcoming home.”

Fuck. Not something he’d thought about. 

“Sam,” he pants, but Sam’s already shaking his head.

“Not much you can do about it now, though, is there?”

There’s a part of him that wants to call a halt then; he knows he’s likely to get crawled on or buzzed by something, but outside is different from inside.

Still, there’s also some part of him that relishes the fact it’s just another potential risk in being tied out here all alone.

Because those wards aren’t perfect.

There’s always a slight risk that somebody could find a gap in them, or just be immune to magic (it happens).

And here they’ll find him, all staked out and ready to be played with.

Sam’s packing up his things. He hoists the bag over his shoulder, and pulls out his phone, sets the alarm.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he tells Dean. “Have fun.”

And he goes, heading out of sight, whistling until he’s far enough away that Dean can’t hear him at all.

++

That hour, Dean can’t believe it was just an hour, is maybe one of the longest periods of his life.

The woods seem suddenly alive with sound and movement; the grass rustles, twigs snap, he sees shadows that might be someone coming closer, except it’s just a breeze stirring the trees.

He was already hard by the time Sam finished tying him up, and every single thing just makes him more desperate.

He humps the air, as best he can with little give in the ropes, but ends up whining in frustration when nothing helps.

Right now he would actually offer the world to somebody who just happened across his helpless body if they just _let him come_.

Some kind of bug does crawl over him, prompting Dean to hiss at it, but it barely seems to notice he’s alive and not a rock or some fallen trunk and then it goes on its way.

Other than that he goes insect-unmolested, at least as far as he knows; he can’t see his ass from here, not sure if he’d feel it if an army of crawlies had decided to make his hole their new home.

He writhes at the horror of it, the what ifs, imagining Sam having to hose him out down there, and his hips jerk as precum beads at the tip of his cock.

(It’s only later Sam admits he slipped a condom over the speculum when it was out of Dean’s line of sight, forming an effective shield preventing anything with more than two legs getting in there. In hindsight, Dean’s glad, but he’s also glad Sam didn’t tell him that at the time).

But he’s stuck there; too turned on for his body to climb down from that peak, no way of pushing himself over the edge.

He even tries to imagine someone has found him.

More than _one_ someone. Some campers maybe, or some rough guys from a bar in town, and they’re not going to pass this up, are they?

He’ll end up stuffed on both ends, somebody’s dick far enough down his throat that he can’t get any air, while somebody else fucks him so hard he’ll feel it for days, and then they take turns, before finally group jerking off over his body and leaving him there, just as helpless as before, but completely fucked out.

That almost does it, but it’s not quite enough, no match for a hand on his dick and a dick in his ass, and then someone is touching him and he starts in panic only to find it’s Sam, undoing his flies as he kneels down between Dean’s legs, slipping out the speculum before sliding in to take its place.

“Watch you don’t piss something off in there,” he says, and his voice sounds kind of distant, he’s there, in that place, and he sees Sam shrug off his concerns, which is just as well, because if Sam stops now…

“I’ll take my chances,” he says, and then he’s jerking Dean hard, fingers rough up his skin, no prep there, as Sam fucks him just as hard as his imaginary campers/rough guys from town, and Dean screams out Sam’s name as he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of goes without saying, and I know this is just a story, but it really isn’t safe to leave your partner alone in bondage.
> 
> Especially when you’ve tied them up outside.


End file.
